


Maybe We Are Lucky

by for_darkness_shows_the_stars



Series: What Comes After [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, I firmly believe this is the best way for taang to end up together, Katara Ships It, Minor Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Suki, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Post-Canon, Sokka the Love Expert, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, the gaang bois fall in love exclusively with ppl who can kick their arses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars
Summary: Quite on accident, Toph and Aang find their way to each other.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Zuko, Aang/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Katara
Series: What Comes After [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981828
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	Maybe We Are Lucky

“Sugar Queen … we need to talk.”

Toph marched into this conversation as she would into any battle.

“What’s the matter?” asked Katara. Toph felt her pat the spot on the couch next to her.

She elected to remain standing.

“Something terrible.”

“All right,” replied Katara, instantly alert. Though she was sitting, her poise snapped into the smooth waterbending stance.

“It’s not—it’s not like _that_ ,” Toph said quickly. “It’s _worse_.”

“Okay …” Katara said carefully. Toph felt her ease from her stance. “What is it, then?”

She fisted her hands, and grit her teeth, “You have to promise to never, _ever_ , _ever_ tell any soul, living or dead, about this.”

“You can trust me,” Katara said resolutely. Toph carefully felt for her heartbeat. She did trust Katara, but she could take no chances, not with _this_.

 _Here goes nothing_ , thought she. “I …”

“Yes?” Katara prompted.

“I … kind of … it could be … in certain circumstances … construed as such … from a certain point of view …”

“Toph … are you all right?”

Toph bowed her head and exhaled. “I like Aang. As in _like_ -like.”

“ _WHAT?!?!_ ” Katara screeched.

Oh, this was a _bad_ idea.

Katara, though ...

“Oh my Spirits! Oh my _Spirits!_ This is amazing! This is absolutely _amazing_! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! To you! To _all of us_! Oh, _Spirits save me_ , we can go on double, no, _triple_ dates, and I’ll babysit your kids, and they can play with the twins, and Yue, and oh _my_ , this is just so—”

… Katara didn’t seem to think so.

“ _Sugar Queen_. _Breathe_.”

“We need to tell Suki! We need to tell her _right now_ , where is a she even—”

“ _Katara_.” The use of her real name startled her, and she jilted. “We’re _not_ telling Suki. We’re not telling _anyone_. In fact, I’m regretting telling even _you_.”

“But _Toooph_ ,” Katara whined. “This is great news! You and Aang will be adorable together!”

“No, we’re not,” Toph said, because we _aren’t_ together.”

“But—”

“No buts!”

“But when you _tell him_ —”

“I’m not telling anyone! It’s just a silly crush, okay?!” She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up.

“… right,” Katara said, her former enthusiasm having evaporated. “Sorry.”

“You know what? I’m off to ask Zuko! He’s way better at this that you!” Toph snapped, and stomped off.

* * *

“Sokka,” Aang said, fiddling with the corner of his robes, “you know girls, right?”

“I mean,” replied he, curving a brow, “I am happily married to an awesome girl, we have a daughter and another kid on the way, so … yeah, you might say that.”

“Oh, thank the _Spirits_ ,” Aang said, throwing himself down dramatically onto the couch next to Sokka.

Sokka grinned, and rubbed his chin. Where he had _real hairs_ now, take that _Katara_. “Tell Papa Sokka what’s the matter, young Avatar.”

“ _Sokka_. You’re twenty-eight years old.”

“Age is an illusion.”

Aang grinned. “And so are pants.”

“Precisely,” Sokka said sagely, patting his friend’s bald head. “Now, which fair maiden has caught the eye of the Avatar himself?”

Aang sighed dreamily, mouth curving into a smile. “Toph …”

Sokka. Choked.

“ _Excuse me_? Toph? _The_ Toph? Our Toph?”

“How many Tophs do you know?” Aang asked, frowning.

“Only the one!” Sokka said.

“Then yeah, _the_ Toph.”

“But … but …”

“I _know_! She’s just so _amazing_ , and she _takes no shit_ , and she can beat the hell out of me, and—”

Well. Those were all _true_. And those were all the things that made him love Suki.

“—and she doesn’t ever let anyone push her around, and she doesn’t let _me_ push her around, and she always says what she means, and—”

If he were to ask Zuko, he’d probably be told those are all the things he adores about Katara too.

“—and she is just _so pretty_ , but she doesn’t let anyone judge her by her looks, and she _punches people_ to show affection, so every time she hits me during sparring I feel like my heart’s going to explode, and—”

Oh, Aang was in deep.

“—but I know she doesn’t feel the same, so it just really _hurts_ , and—”

“What makes you think she doesn’t feel the same?” Sokka asked.

Aang looked at him as though he’d gone mad. “She’s _Toph_.”

“So?”

“Gah!” Aang groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You _suck_ at this, Sokka.”

 _Rude_.

“I don’t!”

“Yes, you really do!”

“What do you want me to say?”

“ _I don’t know!!!_ ”

Sokka stared at him. Waited for him to realize how stupid the thing he’s just said was.

He didn’t.

“You know what,” Aang proclaimed, “I’m going to ask Zuko, since you’re _clearly_ inept!”

“Seriously,” Sokka implored. “You’re going to ask _Zuko?_ Is there another Zuko I’m unaware of, or are you planning on asking Zuko— _our Zuko_ , who wouldn’t know someone flirting with him even if they came forth and told him, _Hey, I want to have hot, steamy sex with you until you pass out from pleasure_ Zuko???”

Aang paused. “I think he’d just jump out of the window to escape that conversation.”

Sokka considered. “… yeah, you’re probably right.”

* * *

The two twenty-five year-olds marched into the garden, one on each Zuko’s side, yelling incomprehensibly and generally acting about twenty years younger than they really were.

Zuko could only hear bits and scraps of their respective tirades, and nothing he could make heads or tails of, when, all of a sudden, they both went silent.

Aang was staring at Toph, grey eyes wide, jaw dropping.

Toph wasn’t staring at anyone, but her stance communicated a similar feeling.

“You … really … _me_?” Aang asked, small and hopeful.

“I … yeah?” Toph answered, in a tone he’d rarely ever heard from her. “But I thought … you didn’t.”

“I … I thought so too!” Aang said brightly. “I … I can’t believe this!”

And then … they were … _kissing?_

 _A lot_.

Seriously, didn’t they need to stop for air or something?

“Um …” Zuko said, “ _what_?”

No one paid any attention to him.

Well then.

Zuko smiled, and quietly, lest he startle them away from each other, went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka and Aang’s exchange regarding Zuko’s obliviousness was actually inspired by the discussion in the comments I had with [Black_Victor_Cachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Victor_Cachat/pseuds/Black_Victor_Cachat).
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stars-and-darkness)


End file.
